Am I Still Normal?
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Update last chap. Special for Uchikaze Pupung. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Oey.. Tika jalan-jalan ke fic Yaoi.. Ini fic Yaoi pertama Tika. Tika tidak begitu suka ama Yaoi dan tidak begitu mengerti tapi berhubung temen Tika ada yang suka fic ini, Tika buatkan fic ini khusus untuknya.. Fic spesial for Uchikaze Pupung.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sasuke tidak sengaja mengintip banci yang dikiranya cewek cantik. Banci tersebut ternyata satu sekolah ma Sasuke.. Aduh.. Menderitanya si Sasuke.

**Am I Normal?**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Rumah Sasuke tidak begitu jauh dengan tempat pelacur-pelacur. Nama tempatnya Konocha Nocha. Jadi, jika Sasuke sedang down, bisa aja Sasuke ke sana. Tapi Sasuke nggak pernah ke sana hlow.. Takut dosa!

Pelacur Konocha Nocha harus wanita asli, bukan banci. Inilah kesalahan tokoh utama kita-Naruto. Ia menjadi pelacur di sana dengan berdandan seperti perempuan. Tak terlihat kalau dia itu laki-laki. Lagipula, Naruto dengan rambut biru panjang, rok, dan seulas make up memang sangatlah cantik.

Malam itu Sasuke belum juga tidur karna PRnya belum selesai. Untuk refreshing, Sasuke melihat ke luar rumah lewat jendela ruang tamunya. Suasananya sudah sepi dan gelap. Maklumlah, udah jam 03.00. Tiba-tiba ada hitam-hitam berdiri di depan rumahnya. Jantung Sasuke hampir copot, habis dikira ngelihat hantu sih.. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang remang-remang, makhluk itu semakin nyata. Sasuke ngelihat perempuan yang sangat...cantik. Ia sampe terpana ngelihatnya. Kecantikannya menyaingi Lady Gaga. Hlo, kok ada perempuan malam-malam begini? Kalo nggak kuntilanak ya peremptan itu dari Konocha Nocha. Sasuke mencoba berpikir ilmiah. Mungkin wanita itu dari Konocha Nocha, pikir Sasuke. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu di depan rumahnya? Perempuan itu menghadap rumah Sasuke tapi tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang mengintipnya. Karna rumah disekitarnya sepi dan gelap hanya diterangi satu lampu saja, tuh cewek ngelepas bajunya. Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah karna melihat adegan yang tidak diinginkan. (Sasuke anak baik-baik) Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Terlihat perut cewek tadi yang agak six pack dan ternyata payudaranya itu kaos kaki! Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia bukan cewek. Cewek tadi melepas bra dan kaos kakinya. Ia segera mengenakan kaos oblong dan membersihkan make upnya. (hal ini dilakukan tepat di depan Sasuke hlow) Ia juga melepas rambut palsunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Terlihat rambut kuning jabriknya yang memberi kesan kalo tuh cowok imut banget..

"Selesai..!" ia segera pergi tapi, "Eh, roknya belum kupelas, eh lepas"

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah cewek itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Setelah Naruto kelihatan seperti cowok tulen, akhirnya dia pergi. Tapi..

"Tunggu!" Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto langsung gelagapan karna aksinya tadi dilihat oleh Sasuke. Firasatnya buruk. Ia langsung khawatir akan dilaporkan pada Tuannya.

"Jadi, kau laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pergi," tapi langkah Naruto terhenti karna tangan Sasuke memegang erat lengannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa diterima bekerja di sana?"

"Maaf, Tuan.. Jangan adukan aku pada Tuan Jiraya.. Aku butuh uang untuk hidup.. Jangan adukan aku.. Aku punya banyak adik yang harus kubiayai..," Naruto mencium kaki Sasuke yang beralaskan sandal jepit agar tidak dilaporkan pada Jiraya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu. Dan aku tidak peduli," Sasuke masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan.." seru Naruto dengan suara khas kecewekannya. (kayak suara seraknya Ayu Ting Ting gitu..)

Berbulan-bulan Naruto masih bekerja di Konocha Nocha. Naruto masih adem, ayem, tentrem karna Sasuke tidak membocorkannya. Saat masuk tahun ajaran baru. Naruto berencana pindah ke SMA Uchiha. Sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Kualitasnya beda jauh dengan sekolahnya-SMA Haruno. Uang hasil jerih payahnya-melacur-ternyata sangat berguna.

Naruto membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Huaft.."

Dengan berat hati Naruto meninggalkan mimpi indahnya.

Naruto mengendarai motornya menuju ke SMA Uchiha.

"Jadi ini SMA Uchiha? Tidak buruk. Hehe..," Naruto mengagumi sekolah barunya itu.

"Hei, kelas 2-4 dimana, ya?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. "Di lantai dua," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"KAU!" teriak Naruto histeris.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat lelaki jabrik di depannya. Matanya terbelalak. "Kau, ban-" belum sempat Sasuke mengucap kata 'banci', Naruto sudah menempelkan tangannya di bibir Sasuke.

"Ssst..,"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Mau memengaruhi teman-temanku?"

"Sst.. Apa-apaan kau itu? Lupakan kejadian memalukan itu. Lupakan kalau kita pernah ketemu," bisik Naruto.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah melupakannya."

"Hei, dimana kelas 2-4?"

"Ikuti aku. Kita satu kelas," entah mengapa Sasuke bisa baik pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Yeah.. Aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya.."

Sampailah mereka di kelas 2-4. Sasuke duduk di tempatnya, tepatnya di bangku nomor tiga dari depan. Naruto ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba tak peduli pada Naruto. Tapi tingkah konyol Naruto membuatnya peduli.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak begitu mengerti sekolah ini, jadi-"

"Berhenti mengikutiku atau kubocorkan rahasiamu," Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dia itu kenapa? Eh, jangan-jangan dia hendak membocorkannya. Hei, tunggu.. Lelaki pantat ayam..," Naruto menyusul Sasuke.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Naruto langsung terpana melihat Sakura. Cewek berambut pink yang satu ini memang sangat cantik.

"Hei, namaku Naruto," Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura malah memalingkan wajahnya. Heh! "Sasuke, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Huh!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan perasaan dongkol.

Jam pertama dimulai. Setiap murid mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara."

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga."

"Namaku Neji Hyuga."

"Namaku Rock Lee..!"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Namaku Shino Aburame."

"Namaku Chouji."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Cita-citaku menjadi hokage! (hlow)"

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka."

"Namaku Tenten."

"Namaku Kiba dan ini anjingku, Akamaru."

"Huk huk!"

"Baiklah. Perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini," ucap Kakashi-sensei. "Sekarang, dengarkan aku."

Kakashi mengajar dengan tidak becus. Tapi murid-murid (terutama cewek) tetap serius memerhatikannya. Wajarlah, Kakashi kan guru terganteng di SMA Uchiha. Guru yang satu ini memang sangat unik dan misterius. Lihat saja pempilannya. Ia memakai slayer hitam untuk menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Katanya sih, kalo wajahnya terbuka penuh, nanti cewek-cewek pada pingsan semua. Duh.. Jadi kacau deh nih bumi!

Lanjut...!

Waktu pulang, hujan mengguyur SMA Uchiha. Naruto menunggu dengan tenang (tenang?) hujan yang semakin deras. Sekolah mungkin sudah sepi dan kosong karna semua siswa telah pulang naik mobil. Beda dengan dirinya yang hanya naik motor. Lagipula, kalau ia menerjang hujan dengan motornya, ia pasti kehujanan dan akan sakit. Gimana bisa kerja kalau ia sakit?

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam sekolah, dan langkah kaki itu menuju ke arahnya. Jantung Naruto sudah dag dig dug. Bukannya sekolah ini sudah kosong? Lalu, itu suara apa?

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Hantu?

Gledek! Ctar!

"Hua..!" Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke. "Hantu, jangan takut-takuti aku.. Aku takut petir..," pinta Naruto.

"Ternyata kau memang banci."

Hlo, hantunya kok suaranya kayak seseorang yang dikenalnya, ya? Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hlo!" Naruto yang kaget langsung melepas pelukannya. "K-Kau..," Naruto masih kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sial sekali. Coba yang kupeluk itu Sakura."

Sasuke tak memedulikan ceramah Naruto yang menggebu-gebu. Ia duduk di depan sekolah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa payung," jawab Sasuke masih dengan kejaimannya.

"Jadi, kau jalan kaki? Mau kuantar? Yah, anggap saja tanda terima kasihku karna kau sudah menyimpan rahasiaku."

"Aku tidak sudi diboncengin olehmu!"

"Eeeh? Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja! Memangnya aku mau motorku terkena pantatmu itu?"

"Memangnya aku mau diboncengin banci?"

"Kau itu! Aku bekerja untuk hidup tau!"

Hujan telah reda. Naruto mengambil motornya dan kembali ke depan Sasuke. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menerima tawaranku? Di sekolah ini, tidak ada orang lagi dan..."

Breeemm..

Akhirnya Sasuke membonceng Naruto. Masak Sasuke di sekolah sendirian? Hujan lagi! Duh.. Pasti merinding dong!

Naruto langsung ngebut biar cepet pulang. Habis ini kan ia harus siap-siap kerja.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung turun tanpa mengucap kata terima kasih.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Apa?" ia menoleh.

"Helmku."

Sasuke melihat kepalanya. Gubrak! Helm Naruto masih tertempel di kepalanya. Malunya..

Sasuke melepas helm tersebut dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Nanti malam jangan mengintipku lagi ya... Hahaha..," kata-kata terakhir Naruto sebelum Sasuke memasuki rumahnya.

Hari ini Sasuke menganggap dirinya sangat sial. Bisa dibilang, sial sekali.

Malam ini, seperti biasa Naruto bekerja di Konocha Nocha. Ia sedang bercumbu dengan Mizuki-sama-bekas tahanan di penjara Konoha.

Sasuke tak bisa tidur dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PRnya. Padahal, jam menunjukkan pukul 12.31. Pikirannya melayang menuju Konocha Nocha. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali main ke sana (main?). Tempat haram yang tak akan pernah ia datangi. Akhirnya, dengan membulatkan tekad, Sasuke pergi ke Konocha Nocha.

To be Continued..

Horay.. Gimana, minna? Aku harap kalian menikmatinya.

Gimana Pupung? Jelekkah? Aku tidak bisa menghayati karakternya.. Garingkah? Aku menunggu reviewmu juga review dari kalian semua..!


	2. Chapter 2

Oey.. Tika kembali... Akhirnya ngelanjutin fic ini juga. Hehe.. Hm, judulnya tak ganti. Yang tadinya "Am I Normal" menjadi = "Am I Still Normal" . Makasih yang udah baca dan review.. Oke! Happy reading, minna...

**Disclaimer **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary** : Naruto keluar dari Konocha Nocha? Lalu, gimana kehidupan Naruto begitu keluar dari tempat maksiat tersebut. Fic for Uchikaze Pupung. Update chap 2. RnR?

Akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekad Sasuke pergi ke Konocha Nocha.

**Am I Still Normal?**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diantara semak-semak dan dedaunan, Sasuke mencari sosok Naruto yang pasti tidak akan ditemukannya. Satu hal yang diingat Sasuke, warna rambut Naruto yang kebiru-biruan. Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap ke bagian belakang. Bulu kuduknya sudah merinding, bukan karena melihat hantu tapi melihat wanita yang tak punya harga diri. Baru kali ini ia ke tempat kayak gini. Meninggalkan PR hanya untuk mengintip Naruto? Jelas itu bukan Sasuke. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Sasuke juga nggak tau. *aq aja juga gx tau*

Akhirnya setelah Sasuke menuju bagian belakang terlihat wanita yang cantik... sekali sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki berambut putih panjang yang wajahnya menampakkan kalau ia berusia 50an.

Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama. Jurus Ngupingnya ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin.

"Jadi kau ingin keluar?" tanya lelaki tadi yang bernama Jiraya.

"Mm.. Kurasa, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini lagi," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu. Rambut birunya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan keluar, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu tetap bekerja di sini. Apa yang merubah pikiranmu?" tanya Jiraya sambil merangkul Naruto. Diteguknya sake dihadapannya.

"Aku... Aku tidak tau."

"Pacarkah?"

"Bukan," Naruto mengelus dada Jiraya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mempunyai kehidupan baru. Maaf, Tuan Jiraya.. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini.. Aku punya kehidupan yang lebih baik yang harus kujalani."

"Haha! Baiklah. Sebagai tanda perpisahan, layani aku malam ini saja ya!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Apa sih yang tidak aku berikan untuk Tuan Jiraya?"

Sasuke langsung merinding melihat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. *aku juga merinding. Hizz...

**XxXxXxX**

Pagi ini, hujan mengguyur Desa Konoha dengan derasnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas berangkat sekolah sambil bawa-bawa payung. Maklumlah, bisa mengurangi kesan keren pada dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap menempa ilmu untuk masa depannya. Sasuke memang bukan dari keluarga yang kaya jadi dia harus bekerja lebih ekstra dibanding teman-temannya yang tergolong keluarga mampu. Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuka payung hitam lalu berjalan menyusuri hujan yang semakin deras. Ia berjalan dalam diam sambil menatap jalanan yang bisa dibilang "sangat sepi". Sampai di perempatan jalan, ia menyeberang dan saat berbelok ke kanan, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan orang yang telah menabraknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki bersuara cempreng dan berambut jabrik.

"Woi Sasuke, tunggu..!"

'Jangan pedulikan dia,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini. Kau tahu, aku punya berita bagus," kata Naruto setelah ia menyetarakan jalannya dengan Sasuke, "Aku keluar dari Konocha Nocha," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke tak mengubrisnya. Tak usah Naruto beri tahu, Sasuke sudah tahu. Tadi malam kan ia mengintip Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Dasar Teme!"

"Dobe," satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"KAU!" Naruto menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Ingin sekali ia memukul kulit putih Sasuke.

**XxXxXxX**

Sesampainya di sekolah, hujan masih jatuh dengan derasnya. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran fisika. Naruto juga meletakkan tasnya dan langsung menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Hari ini kalau hujan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Sasuke masih terpaku pada buku fisika.

"Jadi, kalian kemarin pulang bareng?" satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura hingga membuat semua gadis mengerubungi mereka.

"Ah, Sakura, kemarin Sasuke hanya nebeng motorku saja kok," jelas Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa naik mobilku. Kenapa harus dengan si Naruto?" tanya Sakura tidak rela orang yang ia cintai diboncengin lelaki seperti Naruto.

"Aku terpaksa," jawab Sasuke.

"Zzz... Seharusnya kau bersyukur ada aku!" bentak Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus bersyukur pada orang yang selalu membuat hidupku menjadi sial?"

"Teme...!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Hiz! Teme itu selalu membuatku marah! Awas ya..!" gerutu Naruto saat menuju ke kelasnya. Aroma soto, sate telur, sambal super pedas, dan jus jeruk, tercium dari mulut Naruto. Yah, tadi di kantin ia makan soto. *emang di Jepang ada soto, ya?*

Setelah sampai di kelas, orang yang selalu membuatnya marah-Sasuke, tengah duduk tenang di kursi sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Naruto duduk di kursinya disusul Kakashi yang datang untuk pembinaan siswa.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi, Sensei!"

"Mm... Sensei mau membagikan kartu ekstrakulikuler. Harap diisi. Maksimal dua ekstra ya..," ujar Kakashi.

Naruto melihat kartu ekstra tersebut.

Balet

Memasak

Modern Dance

Cheerleaders

Pecinta Alam

Korean Corvesation Club

Football

Basket

Volly

Tennis

Kendo

Art

Band

Olimpiade Sains

Satu kelas pada gaduh dan Naruto juga ikut gaduh.

"Kau ikut football saja, Naruto! Sekalian bersamaku," ajak Kiba.

"Benar! Kita tunjukkan kalau kita tim football terbaik se-Konoha!" seru Lee.

"Oke oke! Aku pikir dulu..," Naruto nyengir dan kembali mengamati kartu ekstranya.

'Teme ikut apa, ya?' batin Naruto.

'Tidak! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Gila! Football aja! Semoga pilihanku berbeda dengannya'

Naruto mengumpulkan kartunya diikuti teman-teman lainnya.

"Baiklah. Akan saya bacakan pilihan ekstrakulikuler kalian," Kakashi mengamati kartu yang dibawanya.

"Sakura, cheerleaders dan modern dance."

"Chouji, football dan Volly."

"Neji, football dan kendo."

"Naruto, football."

"Shikamaru, football dan Basket."

"Lee, football dan Balet (?)."

"Ino, Cheerleaders dan Modern Dance."

"Hinata, Cheerleaders dan KCC."

"Kiba, football."

"Shino, football dan Pecinta Alam."

"Tenten, Cheerleaders dan Kendo."

"Sasuke, football."

Setelah mendengar kata terakhir Kakashi, Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sementara, Sasuke melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Baiklah. Ekstra kalian sudah bisa dimulai minggu depan," kata Kakashi sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei! Aku ingin ganti ekstra!" teriak Naruto membuat mata seluruh murid memandangnya.

"Kau ingin ganti apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mm...," Naruto menimang-nimang.

"Naruto, semua cowok di kelas ini ikut football, apa kau tidak ingin membela kelas tercinta kita?" tanya Chouji dengan aura menyeramkan.

Glek, Naruto meminum ludahnya sendiri-ludah rasa soto. "E... Aku tidak jadi ganti ekstra Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto dengan keringat bau beraroma soto bercucuran di mana-mana. *kenapa aku jadi bawa-bawa soto?

"Kuharap bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Teme," ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi. Naruto segera keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke pulang dengan gaya sok cool yaitu dengan memasukkan tangan kiri di saku celana dan tangan kanan memegang payung. Sesampainya di rumah tercinta, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan baju seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya. Lama-lama, rasa kantuk mulai menggelayuti matanya hingga gelap menjadi background pandangannya.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lapar menjalar hingga perutnya berbunyi...

Kriuk

Kriuk

Kriuk

Kriuk

Sasuke berdesis pelan mengetahui dirinya dilanda rasa lapar. Pelan tapi pasti ia berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di pojokan dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dan...

"Argh."

sayang sekali, kulkas tersebut kosong. Tak ada makanan yang bisa dimakan tapi masih ada minuman yang bisa diminum. Sasuke buru-buru pergi ke Mini Market untuk membeli apa saja yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, hujan masih mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya. Diraihnya payung yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sesampainya di Mini Market, ia mengambil beberapa mie instant dan cemilan. Setelah membayar kasir, pemuda berambut raven tersebut keluar Mini Market dan menerobos hujan yang kian deras.

Di perjalanan, ada 'sesuatu' (ngucapinnya ala Syahrini) yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Di bawah pohon besar, tampak bocah berkulit tan dan berambut kuning jabrik sedang jongkok sambil menenteng ransel kecil. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, bibirnya pucat, tatapan matanya yang sendu sedang mengarah ke jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Sasuke berusaha tidak memedulikan bocah yang bernama Naruto dan ingin sekali Sasuke berjalan memutar agar tidak mendengar suara Naruto, tapi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ternyata hati nuraninya tak sependapat dengan keinginannya.

Naruto menengadah agar bisa melihat sorot mata Sasuke, "Hehe.. Aku hanya berteduh, Teme," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sekarang, hujan yang sedari tadi membasahi rambutnya tak menetes lagi karena payung Sasuke berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak punya rumah," Naruto kembali menatap jalanan.

"Mana hasil kerjamu dari Konocha Nocha?"

"Sudah kugunakan untuk membayar hutang orang tuaku."

"Sudah tahu kau tidak punya uang, kenapa keluar dari tempat maksiat itu?"

Naruto kembali menengadah menatap Sasuke, "Aku... tidak ingin menambah dosaku."

"Apa kau tidak punya uang lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Tinggallah di rumahku. Jangan sampai kau sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja," ucap Sasuke serius.

"Benarkah? Kau mau menampungku, Teme?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

"Baiklah..! Aku akan tinggal bersamamu!" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan satu payung dengan Sasuke.

Setibanya di rumah Sasuke yang cukup kecil, Naruto langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kering alias tidak basah lagi.

Ternyata, makanan sudah siap di meja makan. Dua cup mi instant buatan Sasuke sudah siap dilahap siapa saja yang lapar.

"Ini makananmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan.

"Hehe.. Kau baik sekali, Teme," Naruto menduduki kursi di hadapan Sasuke.

Mereka makan mie instant yang hangat di tengah hawa dingin yang menyengat.

"Hah..," Naruto menggebrakkan cup yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan padangan aneh.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sumpit Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajah Naruto dan mengambil 'sesuatu' yang tidak jauh dari bibir Naruto.

"Mie-mu ketinggalan," kata Sasuke menunjukkan hasil tangkapan mie yang menempel di wajah Naruto.

"Hahaha... Ternyata mie memang menyukaiku," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

Naruto menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke kanan, didapatinya Sasuke yang memandangi langit-langit rumahnya.

"Kau baik sekali padaku, Teme. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka sekarang tidur berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 15 cm.

"Kau tinggal di rumah ini sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa hidup kalau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku dibiayai kakakku yang bekerja sebagai TKK (Tenaga Kerja Konoha) di Amerika."

"Oh.. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak."

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Mereka sudah tiada."

"Ooh.. Maaf, tapi sama dengan orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih kecil karena kecelakaan. Tapi kau lebih beruntung karena mempunyai seorang kakak," Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Beruntung? Kakakku tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Orang tuaku tiada karena kakakku," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Rumit ceritanya."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya. Hehe..."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto, "Ternyata kau manis juga jika dilihat dari dekat," kata Sasuke.

Naruto agak kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke tapi segera dibalas dengan cengiran. "Tentu saja! Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan diterima di Konocha Nocha!"

"Benar juga."

"Teme, kenapa aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu? Sepertinya kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama," ujar Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Hehe... Soal pekerjaanku, terima kasih ya karena kau tidak membocorkannya."

"Peduli setan dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Hehe.."

Perlahan, Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Mata safir tak berhenti memandang tubuh pemuda berkulit putih yang tengah tertidur lelap. Perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Teme. Bibirmu seksi," ucapnya sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hei, Naruto! Tendang..!"

"GOOLL..!"

"Bagus, Naruto!"

"Good job!"

"Semangat mudamu memang bagus!"

Setelah dielu-elukan anggota klub football, Naruto duduk di bangku pemain dan meneguk sebotol air mineral.

Klub football yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Gaara, dan Kankuro dan pelatihnya bernama Yamato baru berlatih hari ini tepatnya Hari Jumat Kliwon di lapangan SMA Uchiha yang luasnya masya Allah luas banget melebihi lapangan Real Madrid(?).

"Dobe, ayo main lagi!" ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju lapangan.

Naruto masuk lapangan eh malah Sai yang keluar lapangan dan duduk di bangku pemain.

"Sai~" desis Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sebentar, aku lelah," kata Sai dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

"Kita baru main 15 menit tapi kalian sudah capek banget," seru Chouji.

"Sudah sudah! Istirahat 5 menit!" perintah Yamato.

Para pemain langsung menghampiri bangku pemain.

"Kau hebat, Dobe," kata Sasuke memuji rekan satu timnya tersebut.

"Hehe.. Tidak percuma aku masuk tim football," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto, bisa kau ajari aku beberapa teknik sepakbola?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu!" seru Naruto.

"Ya..! Dengan ini semangat muda akan menuntun tim sepak bola kita!" seru Lee.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kalian melanjutkan latihan, akan aku bacakan posisi kalian. Setelah melihat permainan amburadul kalian, aku sudah menentukan posisi mana yang tepat bagi kalian," ujar Yamato.

Seluruh anggota tim football langsung memandang wajah Yamato tanpa berkedip berharap posisi yang mereka dapatkan sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Pertama, dari penjaga gawang, Chouji Akimichi. Back, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Shino. Gelandang tengah, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru. Striker, Naruto dan Sasuke. Apa ada yang mau protes?"

Seluruh siswa menggeleng.

"Mohon bantuannya, Teme."

"Hn."

Latihan dimulai lagi hingga malampun tiba dan mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau mau ke mana, Teme?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke memakai sepatu futsal warna biru.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa pakai tas segala?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu urusanku," kata Sasuke sembari mengambil langkah meninggalkan rumah bercat ungu di mana ia dan pemuda berambut kuning tinggal bersama.

"Eh Teme, aku juga mau pergi!" teriak Naruto.

"Kunci saja pintunya dan taruh di pot euphorbia."

"Baiklah. Hehe.. Pasti sekarang readers sudah tahu kan di mana tempat Sasuke menyembunyikan kunci rumahnya? Jadi, kalau mau main ke rumah Sasuke, silakan masuk saja ya!" kata Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kira-kira Teme pergi ke mana, ya? Ah, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku punya pekerjaan baru di malam minggu ini," kata Naruto ketika berjalan di jalanan yang penuh muda-mudi bergandengan tangan.

"Mana sih pelatih yang menggantikan Orochimaru-sensei?" omel Suigetsu.

"Sabar, Suigetsu. Ini belum jam 8," Jugo berusaha menenangkan Suigetsu.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa pelatih baru kita?" tanya Sasuke pada teman satu timnya di Futsal Centre-tempat mengasah bakat sepak bola anak Konoha. Temannya yang terdiri dari-Kabuto, Kidomaru, Jiroubo, Sakon, Kimimaru, Jugo, dan Suigetsu hanya menggeleng.

"Hahay! Malam, semua...! Maaf, menunggu lama, ya?" suara cempreng yang datang dari belakang Sasuke. Suara yang amat sangat dikenal Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Dobe?"

"Teme?"

**To be Continued...**

Yahu..! Akhirnya update update update! *nyalain kembang api warna ungu bertuliskan 'update'. Ye..! Hm, gimana, minna? Akhirnya Naruto tidak jadi banci lagi. Hihi.. Aku buat football lagi.. Yosh! I like football! Like football.

Pupung...! *teriak nggak jelas. Yei! Akhirnya aku update fic ini. Hahahay! Pung, makasih batiknya, tapi malah nggak jadi tak pake. Dasar Pak Wa*no! Katanya suruh pake batik! Eh, malah pakai osis, ada pelajaran lagi! Mboh ah! Males! Mending prei wae turu ning omah! Argh. Prei prei prei! Huft! Tapi aq gak jadi libur. Hehe..

Balas review dulu..

**mutsullini** : Hei, lini (boleh kupanggil begitu?)! Naruto gitu2an ma pelanggannya? Gitu2an gimana? Maaf, saya cewek polos :P Iya, ya Naruto harus gitu2an ama pelanggannya. Tapi sekarang Naru udah tobat kok. Tenang aja.. Sekarang Naruto jadi cowok normal.. :)

**Uchikaze Pupung** : Hei Pup! Tenang aja Pung! Naruto udah gak jadi banci lagi kok! Soal pembatas, itu udah ku kasih.. Tapi waktu tak publish eh malah ilang. Ya udah pembatasnya tak ganti.. :)

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan** : Hei, Nazwa! Salam kenal, juga.. Pelanggannya sih gak tau deh curiga pa kagak. Kayaknya gak curiga karna hidup Naruto masih ayem-ayem aja tuh! Hehe.. :)

**Naru Freak** : Hei Naru! Iya.. I know Naruto is not banci and I'm not hater Naruto.. I love him.. Love much. *sok inggris:) Maaf... Habis, aku tak tahulah sebutan apa yang pantas untuk Naruto-kun.. Hm.. Aku tak tahulah ini SasuNaru apa NaruSasu, pinginnya sih SasuNaru tapi... hehe... mungkin di chap ini dan chap-chap selanjutnya jadi SasuNaru. Iya sih emang kepaksa, tapi gara-gara aku baca beberapa fic SasuNaru aku jadi agak tau chemistry pair ini. :)

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w** : Hei Miaw (boleh tak panggil begitu?) Thanks udah review..

**Nekomata **: Hai, Neko! Iya, maaf Naruto tak katain banci.. Tapi sekarang ia udah tobat kok.. Iya sih aku memang tidak bisa memahami karakternya tapi gara-gara aku baca beberapa fic Sasunaru aku agak mengerti chemistry diantara kedua insan tersebut. :)

**Meko Meaow** : Hai Meko! Hem.. Iya, kalo buat fic mesti aku alurnya cepet.. Aku akan berusaha biar ficku lebih baik lagi! :)

**Yui-chan** : Hai, Yui..! Ini dah tak update.. :)

**Vinvin Namikaze** : Hai Vin! Hm.. Insyaallah akan kuganti kata bancinya. Hehe.. :)

**Tsukihime Akari **: Hei Hime! Iya.. Naruto bukan banci.. Naruto itu cowok cute.. Hm... Naruto pernah diapa-apain gak ya? Hehe.. Oke, Hime! Nih dah tak update.. :) Moga kau suka ya..

**Percikan Chap 3 :**

**"Kau? Pelatihku yang baru? Yang benar saja?"**

**"Kita ditantang SMA Akatsuki!"**

**"Kakak?"**

**"Katanya Kakakmu kerja jadi TKK, kenapa ada di sini?"**

Oke! Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : SMA Uchiha VS SMA Akatsuki. Sasuke bertemu dengan Kakaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Special for Uchikaze Pupung. RnR?

"Dobe?"

"Teme?"

**Am I Still Normal?**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana-" kata mereka bebarengan.

"Perkenalkan, aku pelatih baru di Futsal Centre. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal, semua...!" seru Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kau?! Pelatihku yang baru? Yang benar saja?" ujar Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sensei harus training di luar negeri selama tiga tahun. Jadi, penggantinya adalah aku. Mau tidak mau aku telah dibayar untuk melatih kalian. Sekarang, lari keliling lapangan 100 kali!" perintah Naruto.

"Hei, 100 kali? Yang benar saja?" tolak Suigetsu.

"Lapangan futsal ini kecil. Kalian tidak akan lelah jika hanya 100 kali! Sekarang!" bentak Naruto.

Semua anggota Futsal Centre langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan futsal.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Suigetsu.

Bagi Sasuke, lari keliling lapangan 100 kali memang tidak begitu melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Jiroubo sudah ngos-ngosan karena tubuhnya yang gemuk. Juugo berlari semakin pelan karena sudah kelelahan. Sementara Naruto duduk di bangku pelatih dengan senyuman bak dewa yang sedang menghukum makhluknya.

"Sudah seratus kali," ujar Sasuke ngos-ngosan diikuti teman-temannya yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah yang penuh keringat.

"Bagus. Sekarang," Naruto meletakkan benda berbentuk kerucut disusun di tengah lapangan dengan jarak antara satu dan yang lainnya sekitar setengah meter, "Lari tanpa menyentuh kerucut itu. Jogging 50 kali, lari biasa 50 kali, sprint 50 kali! Sekali menyentuh, tambah satu kali! Mengerti?" seru Naruto tetapi tak ada jawaban, "Mengerti tidak? Apa aku bicara pada orang bisu?"

"Mengerti," jawab mereka loyo dan ogah-ogahan.

"Bagus! Mulai dari Sasuke!"

Sasuke berlari mengikuti perintah Naruto. Meskipun gagal beberapa kali dan menyentuh kerucut, Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan sangat cermat dan hati-hati. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan Suigetsu, Jugo, Kabuto, dll. Latihan dilanjutkan dengan menggiring bola, mengoper, menendang, menyundul, dll. Akhirnya, tepat pukul 12 malam, latihan selesai dan hasilnya... semuanya ngedrop. Mereka sudah kelepek-kelepek ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur di kasur yang empuk.

"Baiklah, baris," pinta Naruto dan semuanya langsung berbaris dengan rapi, "Kalian sudah tahu, kan apa kekurangan kalian? Fisik kurang! Tidak bisa menghindari lawan! Kurang mengontrol bola! Apa yang mau kalian banggakan untuk Konoha? Apa?"

"Tetapi, kita selalu menang!" seru Kabuto.

"Menang? Menang dengan skill seperti ini kalian sudah bangga?"

"Ya! Karena kita sudah membuktikan kalau futsal Konoha adalah futsal terbaik!" jawab Sakon.

"Hanya itu? Kalian tidak ingin di kancah internasional? Kalian hanya ingin tenar di Konoha?" Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, latih kami, Naruto. Kami siap dengan latihan yang akan kau berikan. Orochimaru-sensei juga ingin kita berkembang di kancah internasional," ujar Kimimaru.

"Yang ingin adalah kau! Apa yang lain juga mau? Mau dengan latihan keras?"

"YA!"

"Untuk apa kita berlatih?" teriak Naruto.

"Untuk kancah internasional!" jawab mereka serempak.

Naruto lega, akhirnya mereka sadar kalau mereka berdiri di sini-Futsal Centre, bukan hanya untuk ajang pamer, tetapi untuk membuktikan di seluruh dunia bahwa merekalah yang terbaik dan Naruto akan berusaha mewujudkan cita-cita mereka.

"Kita pulang bersama ya, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto.

"Aku naik mobilnya Suigetsu. Mungkin kau juga bisa ikut," ujar Sasuke.

"Hei, Suigetsu, boleh aku menumpang mobilmu?" tanya Naruto.

"TI-DAK! Pulang saja dengan tenaga yang kaumiliki. Enak saja mobil mewahku untuk pelatih killer sepertimu," jawab Suigetsu tajam.

"Hei, ini juga untuk Konoha!" seru Naruto.

"Mau Konoha, mau dunia, aku tidak peduli! Pulang saja sendiri!"

"Dasar...! Kau itu! Ingat internasional..!" seru Naruto.

"I don't care," Suigetsu dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menahan emosi di tempatnya.

XxXxXxX

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari yang indah. Mata safir terbuka perlahan. Mata itu langsung terbuka lebar begitu didapati pemuda berambut raven tengah tertidur pulas dengan jarak sekitar 1 cm. Naruto ingin sekali berteriak tetapi buru-buru ia urungkan niatnya agar tak mengganggu Sasuke. Dipandangnya sosok pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. Sasuke 100 kali lebih tampan jika dilihat pada jarak sedekat ini. Lama-lama wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jam weker. 08.30-begitulah yang tertulis di jam tersebut. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu-sekolah.

"Hei, Teme, mau berapa lama kau tidur? Hari sudah pagi," ujar Naruto. "Kau tidak ingin sekolah, ya?" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergidik. 'Apa mungkin dia kelelahan karena latihanku terlalu keras?' pikir Naruto. Ia menatap iba pada Sasuke. "Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti tadi malam. Tapi ini semua demi Konoha. Kau jadi seperti mayat hidup kayak gini," Naruto tambah iba, "Teme...! Bangun...! Aku tahu kau lelah! Tapi kita harus sekolah...! Jangan tidur mulu...!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Didapatinya wajah Naruto tepat di depannya. Wajah tan tersebut menampakkan mimik khawatir, serius, dan... konyol. Ah tidak, berarti baru saja ia mendengar pengeras suara dari lelaki kuning jabrik itu. Untung ludahnya tidak muncrat di wajah putihnya. Dengan tatapan malas, Sasuke berkata, "Ini Hari Minggu, Dobe. Jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Minggu? Kyaaaa...! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, Teme!" teriak Naruto hingga membuat kuping Sasuke terasa sakit.

"Dasar, Dobe. Kau seharusnya tahu karena aku latihan futsal hanya malam minggu," Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Oh.. Jadi itu alasanmu tidak punya pacar? Pantas saja, malam minggu kau tidak bisa apel malah latihan futsal. Ckckck," Naruto geleng-geleng.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehan Naruto. Biar saja Naruto menggonggong Sasuke tetap berlalu tidur.

"Bagaimana ya kalau Sakura jadi milikku? Pasti asyik sekali! Teme, kau tak mendengarkanku? Orang yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain tidak akan mati dengan tenang. Eh?" Naruto berpikir sesuatu, "Teme, bagaimana jika aku mati? Apa aku akan mati dengan tenang?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Diam-diam Sasuke mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Apa... ada orang yang akan menangisiku? Apa kau akan menangisiku, Teme?"

Sasuke berpikir di tempatnya. Dalam selimut putih, ia mendengar suara pemuda tan tersebut semakin memelan.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu? Haha.. Umurku kan masih panjang! Sepanjang aku bisa bersama orang yang kucintai," kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir keras. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

XxXxXxX

Pagi itu, kelas 2-4 sudah ribut, ricuh, onar hanya gara-gara selembar kertas.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dan di belakangnya ada Sasuke.

"Kita ditantang SMA AKATSUKI!" jawab Kiba.

"Apa? SMA onar itu?" teriak Naruto, "Yang muridnya orang-orang tua itu? Orang-orang tua sok muda itu? Sekolah yang telah mendrop out Orochimaru-sensei, menantang kita? Terus aku harus bilang wow gitu? Wow...!"

"Kebanyakan nonton sinetron lu!" Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto karena temannya yang satu ini bertingkah lebay selebay-lebaynya sementara Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sudah merempul.

"Lihat suratnya," pinta Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak melihat surat tersebut. Surat kucel, tulisannya jelek, pakai bolpen macet lagi! Gak modal banget!

To : SMA Uchiha

Kami menantang kalian bertanding hari ini di lapangan SMA Akadnikah, eh, SMA Akatsuki pukul 15.00. On time. Taruhkan nama sekolah kalian. :P

Salam ganteng,

Pain

Sasuke sweatdrop membaca surat tersebut.

"Harus kita apakan tantangan ini?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja harus kita terima!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi.. Nanti sore aku mau pergi," kata Sai.

"Ayolah, Sai, ini demi sekolah kita!" kata Kankurou.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita harus menerima tantangan itu!" teriak Kiba.

"Ya! Tunjukkan jiwa semangat muda murid Uchiha!" seru Lee.

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

"Kita harus mengalahkan mereka. Kalian setuju?" teriak Chouji.

"Ya..!"

Naruto tidak ikut ber-ya ria. Ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke, semangat ya!" seru Sakura yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Sepulang sekolah, rencana disusun. Dan dengan bergerombol, murid-murid SMA Uchiha datang ke SMA Akatsuki.

"Ini dia SMA yang menantang kita!" seru Kiba.

"Berani sekali SMA eceng-eceng kayak gini menantang kita!" seru Naruto.

"Ayo! Dengan semangat muda kita buktikan SMA Uchiha-lah yang terbaik!" seru Lee.

"Yosh..!"

Teng treng teng treng...

Di lapangan Akatsuki yang tandus, berdiri gerombolan geng Akatsuki dengan jubah bermotif awan merah. Desiran debu menambah suasana menyeramkan dari geng ini hingga membuat seluruh anggota geng ini tertutup oleh debu.

"Aduh..!" isak Tobi.

"Kau kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mataku kena debu.."

"Sini, sini, makanya pakai topeng jangan nyisain satu mata, mata dua-duanya ditutup aja biar tidak kena debu," saran Deidara.

"Nanti aku gak bisa lihat dong!" tolak Tobi.

"Kamu punya mata kaki, kan? Kalau gak digunain buat apa?"

Tobi sweatdrop.

"Mereka datang," ujar Pain.

"Kita lihat siapa yang paling manis," ujar Sasori.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kakuzu terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei, sudah minum obat, Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan.

"Biasa. Penyakit usia," jawab Kakuzu.

"Pulang dari sini aku harus creambath," ujar Itachi.

"Aku juga harus mandi kembang seratus rupa," ujar Kisame.

Perlahan-lahan, debu yang menutupi mereka menghilang menampakkan kesebelasan Akatsuki dan Uchiha.

"Kakak?" seru Sasuke.

"Kakakmu? Bukankah...," kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

"Kau sudah besar, ya Sasuke," ujar Itachi dingin.

"Kau..!" Sasuke geregetan hingga menimbulkan bunyi gertakan gigi-giginya.

"Katanya Kakakmu kerja jadi TKK, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tak dijawab oleh Sasuke sebab Sasuke asyik mengamati kegantengan Itachi.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sensei?" teriak Naruto begitu melihat Orochimaru ada di kesebelasan Akatsuki.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Pain.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Lee.

"Tunggu, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa ada kakak dan," Sasuke menoleh ke Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sensei."

"Perbincangan keluarganya nanti saja. Kita bertanding dulu," ujar Itachi.

"Tidak bisa! Kakak harus menjelaskan semua ini!" teriak Sasuke.

"Jika kau menang, akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Pertandingan dimulai dengan posisi dari SMA Akatsuki sebagai berikut :

Kiper : Konan

Back : Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu

Gelandang : Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori

Striker : Pain, Tobi

Dan SMA Uchiha :

Kiper : Chouji

Back : Kankurou, Gaara, Neji, Shino

Gelandang : Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai

Striker : Naruto, Sasuke

Suara riuh dari penonton membanjiri lapangan.

"Ayo, Sasuke...!" teriak fansgirl Sasuke.

"Sasori...! I love you...!" teriak fansgirl Sasori.

"Itachi...! Love you so much..!" teriak fansgirl Itachi.

"Gaara...! I heart you..!" teriak fansgirl Gaara.

Pain sweatdrop. Tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Ternyata ketampanannya kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Sasuke! Jika Akatsuki berhasil menang, kau harus mengakui bahwa aku lebih tampan darimu!" teriak Pain.

"Apa itu harus?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja!"

"Terserah," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bola yang akan ditendangnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan mentang-mentang-"

Priiit...!

Sasuke mengoper bola ke arah Naruto! Naruto berlari menggiring bola! Itachi berhasil dilewatinya! Kyaa...! Fans Itachi marah sampai-sampai membakar ikan dan menimbulkan aroma yang sedap! Naruto tertekan oleh Sasori! Ia melempar bola ke arah Sasuke! Oh.. Gagal! Bola diambil Kisame! Kisame maju ke pertahanan Uchiha! Ia melempar bola ke Tobi! Oh.. Sayang sekali.. Tobi malah diam saja dan mendapat jitakan dari Pain!

"Dasar kemplung!" seru Pain.

Pertandingan berlanjut, bola di kaki Sai! Ia terus menggiring bola! Oh, Sasori mencegatnya! Ia mengoper ke arah Lee! Lee menggiring tapi... Bola berhasil diambil Deidara! Lalu, dengan kekuatan penuh dan tanpa kira-kira, Deidara langsung menembak ke gawang Uchiha dan berhasil dihentikan oleh Gaara. Ya, skor masih 0-0 sampai babak pertama selesai.

"Bagaimana ini, Pain? Mereka tidak bisa diremehkan," ujar Konan.

"Kau tenang saja, Konan. Kita hanya menghadapi anak bawang," jawab Pain.

"Bagus, Teme! Kita tinggal menyerang mereka dan gool..!" seru Naruto.

"Hem, ide yang bagus! Ayo kita lakukan..!" teriak Kiba.

"Yosh...!"

Babak kedua dimulai. Pain mengontrol bola! Ia berlari sendirian menuju gawang Uchiha! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya! Dan.. Goool...! Chouji tak berkutik mendapat tendangan dari Pain! Semua orang terpana! Pendukung SMA Akatsuki bersorak ria! Pertandingan dimulai lagi! Uchiha nampak biasa saja dan tidak tertekan. Di menit ke-75, gol dari SMA Uchiha dicetak oleh Naruto! Semua pendukung bersorak-sorai. Hingga pertandingan berakhir, skor tetap 1-1. Semua pemain bersalaman dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kita seri. Apa Kakak tetap tidak mau cerita?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Maaf, Sasuke. Kau jadi menderita juga karenaku. Mungkin aku bukanlah sosok Kakak yang baik bagimu. Aku telah merusak kepercayaan Ayah dan Ibu yang diberikan padaku."

"Aku memang membenci Kakak. Tetapi menurutku, Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan menyalahkan Kakak. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dengan hidupku yang pas-pasan seperti ini. Aku berterima kasih pada Kakak karena sampai sekarang aku bisa sekolah bahkan masih bisa bergabung di Futsal Centre. Lalu, kenapa Kakak ada di SMA Akatsuki?"

"Aku berbohong padamu. Aku tidak pernah menjadi TKK. Aku bekerja part time di Cafe Oha. Aku memang sekolah lagi di SMA Akatsuki. Itupun karena aku mendapat beasiswa. Jadi-"

"Jadi, dapatkah Kakak tinggal bersamaku?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipula," Itachi melirik Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya, "Kau punya dia, kan?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum samar, "Kakak masih mengingatnya?"

"Maaf telah memisahkan kalian."

"Tidak papa. Ternyata takdir mempertemukanku dengannya."

"Apa dia sudah sembuh?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Tetapi melihat senyumnya.. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hei, Teme...! Ayo kita pulang..!" teriak Naruto.

"Dah.. Kak," ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sai yang memasuki mobil dengan tatapan khawatir. Buru-buru ia mengubah mimik wajahnya dengan senyum ceria, "Bagaimana, Teme?" tanyanya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kakakmu?"

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku tidak punya masalah dengannya."

"Syukurlah.. Hei Teme, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Aku yang traktir!"

"Boleh."

"Di kedai Ichiraku ya!"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua bercanda ria bersama. Ya, mereka berdua.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke meraba-raba tempat tidurnya dengan mata tertutup. Tak ditemukannya Naruto di tempat tidur tersebut.

'Ke mana dia?' batin Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker. Ternyata masih pukul 08.00. Ia menuju toilet. Keluar dari toilet, ia mencari Naruto ke seluruh bagian rumah. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto seolah hilang tak berbekas. Ia keluar rumah berharap menemukan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya seolah baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat.

"Dari mana saja kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan, Teme," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kenapa kau jalan-jalan dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik melihat Naruto memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan. Udara pagi ini sungguh segar!" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya bersamaan dengan itu, darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya.

"K-Kau mimisan?" Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Tidak papa. Aku tidak papa, Sasuke. Ini hanya mimisan biasa," kata Naruto menenangkan Sasuke tetapi darah tiba-tiba keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan setelah itu, Naruto pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemas tak berdaya. Ia sungguh khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto? Lanjut chap depan..

To be Continued..

Kyaa...! Naruto, kenapa kau pingsan? Maaf, updatenya lama banget ya? Humornya kayaknya udah hilang. Ah.. Mungkin chap depan akan ada humor lagi. Hehehe.. Waktu nulis ini sambil membayangkan Sasuke memakai kaos futsal, aduh... Pasti keren banget! Kyaaa...!

Pupung...! Ini udah update... Hehe... Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Pupung.. Wah.. Telat banget ya! Hehe..

Balas review dulu..

**Mizu Lootus** : Salam kenal, Mizu.. Makasih udah review.. hehe.. ini udah kuupdate.. :)

**Chaos Seth** : Makasih udah review.. Hm? Maaf, aku gak mudheng bahasa inggris.. :)

**Uchikaze Pupung **: Lestari! Hehehe.. Gak mau ah kalo SasuNaru ikut PA. Ya.. Pokoknya gitu deh.. Heheehe.. :)

**Tsukihime Akari** : Wah, udah kerasa romancenya? Yes! Yes! Hehehe.. Maaf updatenya lama banget... Aku sibuk... Maklum ya.. :)

**Suvia the fujhosi akyut** : Salam kenal, Suvia.. Soal rate M itu, gak bakalan tak jadiin rate M! Aku gak mudheng cara mbuat rate M.. Sorry ya.. :) Naru bukan perawan, Naru masih perjaka tau! Masak Naru perawan? Iuh! Hehehe..

**Kishu Mars** : Hei Kishu.. Alhamdulillah ya Naru udah gak jadi banci. Ini dah tak update.. :)

**Kai Shadowchrive Noissegra** : Salam kenal, Kai.. Silakan, Kakashi buat kamu gak papa kok! Aku ikhlas.. :) Kan Itachi jadi TKK buat kehidupan Sasuke juga..!

**ChaaChulie247** : Hallo juga.. :) Kenapa Naru gak ketahuan? Soalnya Naru ma Jiraya gak terlalu begitu-begituan itunya.. Aduh, aku bingung. Ya begitulah. Hehehe.. :)

**Vin-Vin Namikaze** : Hai, Vin! Hehe.. Iya iya, author notenya gak aku selipin lagi.. Insyaallah kalo aku gak lupa.. :)

**Uzumaki Wulan** : Hai, Wulan… Salam kenal… Iya, aku bakalan semangat buat SasuNaru!

Makasih udah pada baca.. :-)

Mohon reviewnya.. Makasih.. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Tika update chap terakhir! Happy reading, minna...

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Fic spesial for

Uchikaze Pupung. RnR?

"Naruto!" Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemas tak berdaya. Ia sungguh khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

**Am I Still Normal?**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Di mana ini? Ini bukan rumahmu, kan?" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Ini di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Naruto segera bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. "A-Aku tidak sakit. Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Kau pingsan dengan hidung dan mulut berdarah. Apa itu yang namanya tidak sakit?"

"Lihat, Teme, aku baik-baik saja. Hehe.. Ayo kita pulang. Biaya rumah sakit mahal hlo..," Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau harus istirahat di sini," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak-"

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Baiklah...," Naruto kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

Hening. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto agak canggung karena ia telah ketahuan bohong pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, jika aku memberikan hatiku untukmu, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau temanku mati hanya karna menyerahkan organnya padaku," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Jawaban yang sama."

Sasuke sudah menemui Dokter Tsunade. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mengeluh tentang penyakitnya. Jika tidak segera mendapat donor hati, nyawa Naruto tidak akan tertolong lagi. Sasuke bersedia mendonorkan hatinya. Lagipula hati Sasuke cocok untuk Naruto. Untuk apa Sasuke hidup jika tanpa Naruto, toh nama Naruto sudah melekat di tiap urat nadinya. Demi sahabatnya, semua akan dilakukannya. Sejak bertemu Naruto, Sasuke mulai sadar arti persahabatan juga arti cinta. Sasuke seperti mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Uh.. Am he still normal?

"Pasien Naruto, Anda sudah mendapatkan donor hati. Anda tidak perlu membayar karena ia memberikannya dengan sukarela," ujar perawat Shizune.

"Benarkah?! Kau dengar, Teme? Aku sudah mendapat donor hati! Aku akan sembuh!" seru Naruto girang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa suster? Siapa yang mendonorkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Wajahnya yang pucat kini terlihat lebih bercahaya setelah mendengar berita tersebut.

"Maaf, identitas pendonornya dirahasiakan rumah sakit," jawab perawat Shizune.

"Oh.. Ucapkan terima kasihku untuknya!" Naruto terlihat sangat senang.

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak perlu mencari pendonor lagi," kata Sasuke.

**XxXxXxX**

Tiga hari kemudian, operasi dilaksanakan.

"Aku keluar dulu. Semoga operasimu berhasil. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," Sasuke menahan air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Meskipun di alam yang lain, guman Sasuke.

"Aku pasti baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu menangis! Kau lucu sekali. Hahaha..," Naruto masih bisa tertawa di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Daripada kau yang mati, lebih baik aku yang mati. Tawamu dapat membuat orang lain tertawa. Sedangkan aku...

Sasuke menuju ruangan lain untuk mendonorkan hatinya pada Naruto.

"Jangan sampai Naruto mengetahui identitasku," kata Sasuke pada perawat yang akan membawanya ke ruang operasi.

Ranjang Sasuke didorong para perawat menuju ruang operasi.

Saat Sasuke tiba di ruangan tersebut, Naruto sudah dibius dan hampir hilang kesadarannya.

"Tolong selamatkan kami berdua," kata Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto, obat bius telah merasuk ke tubuhnya.

Beberapa suster memasuki ruang operasi dengan membawa ranjang satu lagi yang berisi orang lain.

Operasipun dimulai. Dokter berusaha keras melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasiennya.

Flashback

10 tahun yang lalu...

Rumah sakit Konoha di kamar nomor 717.

"Sasuke, hidupku masih lama tidak ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia duduk di ranjang. Sedang Sasuke juga duduk di ranjang yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tinggal 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Mereka berdua langsung pingsan.

"Hahaha... Tidak mungkin..," Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Sasuke kembali duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. "Mati itu... rasanya bagaimana?" guman Sasuke.

"Seperti tidur. Kita akan tidur selamanya. Kita tidak akan bertemu Ayah, Ibu, ataupun teman-teman kita," jawab Naruto sedih.

"Apa kau juga akan seperti itu? Apa kita tidak bisa bertemu?" tanya Sasuke sedih.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto, jika aku memberikan hatiku untukmu, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau temanku mati hanya karna menyerahkan organnya padaku. Hehe.."

"Pikiranmu pendek," Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sependek-pendeknya pikiran Naruto, itulah Naruto. Seseorang yang tidak akan membiarkan temannya mati hanya karenanya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi bersama orang tuaku. Apa kau mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya dengan riangnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh. Kata dokter, aku boleh pergi karna kondisiku sudah membaik."

"Aku di sini saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya! Dah.. Sasuke," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke menuju kamar Kakaknya. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke ingin mdngajak Naruto bermain, eh Naruto malah mau pergi dengan orang tuanya. Kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi, terkena gagal ginjal dan dan harus mendapat ginjal secepatnya. Orang tuanya memberikan ginjal mereka pada Itachi. Ayahnya ginjal kiri dan Ibunya ginjal kanan karena ginjal yang satunya tidak cocok untuk Itachi. Kira-kira seminggu lagi Itachi akan dioperasi dan Sasuke akan menjadi anak yatim piatu. Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu. Yang ia tahu kalau kakaknya sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kesembuhan Kakaknya berarti kematian orang tuanya.

Lama menunggu Naruto, Sasuke terserang penyakit yang namanya boring, ia lalu keluar dari kamar Kakaknya dan hendak jalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit.

"Ke mana si Naruto? Aku tunggu dia tidak pulang-pulang!" Sasuke mengeluh saat melewati koridor rumah sakit.

"Awas! Minggir!" seru perawat yang berlari dengan membawa ranjang.

Dilihatnya Minato di ranjang tersebut dengan wajah penuh darah dan luka.

"Itu kan Ayah Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

Disusul dengan Kushina yang kehilangan kakinya dan kepala penuh darah.

Dan yang terakhir...

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Perawat tersebut berlari dengan sangat kencang hingga Sasuke tak bisa mengejarnya. Naruto terluka cukup parah di bagian kepala.

Naruto beserta keluarganya masuk ke ruang operasi. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruangan tersebut. Sekitar 2 jam menunggu, Dokter Tsunade akhirnya keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Tsunade?" Sasuke langsung menyerobot Dokter Tsunade.

"Sasuke? Ah, Naruto baik-baik saja. Ayah dan Ibunya telah tiada," Tsunade berkata pelan. "Mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak kemari."

"Innalilahiwa inna ilaihi roojiuun," Sasuke mengelus dadanya. *sejak kapan Sasuke pindah agama?*

"Berita buruknya," Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Apa berita buruknya?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Naruto amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Hilang ingatan. Kemungkinan besar pulihnya lama atau tidak akan sembuh."

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Sasuke bertanya penuh harap.

"Jangan dulu. Besok saja kau menjenguknya."

"Sasuke, kau di sini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kita akan pindah rumah sakit. Kakak akan operasi di Rumah Sakit Suna," kata Itachi panjang lebar sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Sasuke. Kondisinya terlihat rapuh dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Tapi-"

"Maaf dokter, adikku telah merepotkanmu," Itachi membungkuk diikuti Tsunade yang ikut membungkuk.

"Naruto," guman Sasuke.

Itachi menggandeng Sasuke menjauhi ruang operasi.

End of flashback

"Sasuke...!" teriak Itachi di depan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Itachi menangis dengan lebay sambil memeluk batu nisan tersebut. "Whua...!" tangisannya senada dengan hujan yang kini kian deras.

"Tunggu! Sasuke belum mati!" Naruto meronta-ronta dan tangan kanan-kirinya dipegang Neji dan Kisame. "Dia masih hidup! Dasar, Teme! Ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada aku! Kau Dobe! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Sasuke...," Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pemakaman yang dihadiri beberapa siswa SMA Uchiha dan SMA Akatsuki ini benar-benar menyisakan duka dan air mata. Semua menangis mengenang kepergian lelaki pantat ayam. Hujan yang kian deras menjadi backsound pemakaman ini.

**Sasuke's POV**

Apa ini kebahagiaan yang kau maksud? Membuat orang lain menangis itu yang dinamakan bahagia?

Seolah pertanyaan itu hinggap di benakku.

Aku yang melayang-layang di udara menatap semua temanku dengan tatapan sedih, bahagia, dan marah. Sedih karena aku melihat teman bahkan kakak yang kusayangi menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahagia karna ternyata saat aku pergi masih ada orang yang menangisiku, orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku. Marah karna perkiraanku ternyata salah. Seharusnya mereka bahagia. Kenapa mereka menangis?

Naruto, seharusnya kau senang karena kau masih hidup. Kenapa kau malah menangisiku?! Kenapa?!

"Kenapa kalian menangis? Kenapa?!" aku berteriak meskipun aku tahu suaraku tak akan terdengar.

"Karena kami semua menyayangimu...! Buka matamu Sasuke...! Jangan tidur seperti ini...! Sasuke...!" teriakan Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menengadah ke langit. Langitnya begitu berbeda, begitu terang, aku seperti tertarik ke dalamnya. Aku biarkan diriku tertarik. Mungkin ini saat-saat terakhir aku melihat teman-temanku.

Putih. Putih. Makin lama makin terang. Oh, itu lampu. Lampu? Di surga ada lampu?

"Sasuke?! Sasuke...!"

Rambut merah muda. Oh, ternyata aku dipeluk Sakura. Pelukan itu... terasa hangat. Sakura terisak. Aku dapat mendengar tangisannya karena kepalanya tepat di telinga kananku.

"Lepaskan aku," perintahku.

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Aku mencoba duduk. Setelah membenahkan posisiku, kulihat teman-teman tersenyum padaku.

"Sasuke, kau memang adikku yang paling baik," kata Itachi, "Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya," tambahnya.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku. Membuka, menutup.

"Apa ini nyata?" aku mencoba menyubit pipiku. "Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!" *ketagihan AW si Sasuke*. Ternyata yang mencubit pipiku adalah Naruto. Dasar dobe.

"Hehe... Kau sudah sadar?" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi aku masih...," aku masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku yang operasi hati saja satu hari sudah sadar. Kenapa kau yang tidak operasi seminggu baru sadar? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" keluh Naruto sedikit kesal.

Aku selama seminggu tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya aku mati. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Teme, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan kami semua. Kesedihanmu adalah kesedihan kami semua. Kita teman, kan?" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Jadi ini semua rencanamu? Dasar dobe.

Aku tersenyum. Hatiku terasa lega, "Terima kasih, teman-teman."

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**XxXxXxX**

Di malam yang ditaburi bintang, salju turun pelan-pelan. Bulan sabit menjadi hiasan paling terang malam ini. Dua orang pemuda bermata onyx dan safir berdiri bersebelahan sambil bersandar di dinding restoran. Pemuda bermata onyx memakai jaket hitam tebal, kaus tangan hitam dan celana pensil. Sedang pemuda bermata saphire memakai jaket hitam, kaus tangan hitam dan syal merah juga celana jeans. Angin berhembus menarikan rambut kuning jabrik dan rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam. Mereka berdua memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Malam ini sungguh indah. Kembang api berlomba menunjukkan sinarnya di langit. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang berlalu lalang. Yah, malam yang cocok untuk kencan. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda ini? Apa mereka sedang kencan?

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx mengawali pembicaraan.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Sejak SMP, aku melacur untuk membayar pendonor hati. Sejak ditinggal orang tuaku, aku mengalami krisis ekonomi. Orang yang mau mendonorkan hatinya padaku adalah Sai."

"Sai?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Hm. Dia sudah dimakamkan. Seminggu yang lalu."

"Jadi dia sudah...," kata-kata Sasuke menggantung.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tahun kemarin. Hidupnya tidak lama karena ia menderita kanker otak. Ia mau memberikan hatinya asal diberi balasan yang setimpal. Uang tersebut untuk orang tuanya yang sudah kehabisan uang untuk pengobatannya. Aku tidak tahu, dalam umurku yang masih muda ini aku harus bekerja sebagai apa. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melacur. Aku memang menyembunyikan penyakitku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasa kasihan. Semenjak kau tahu kalau ternyata aku sakit dan bertanya-"

**Flashback**

"Dobe, jika aku memberikan hati dan ginjalku untukmu, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau temanku mati hanya karna menyerahkan organnya padaku," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Jawaban yang sama."

**End of Flashback**

"Saat kau berkata 'Jawaban yang sama', otakku terasa sakit. Pertanyaan tersebut sangat familiar di otakku. Aku mencoba mengingat tapi aku tak bisa. Karna itu, aku membenturkan kepalaku di dinding. Aku langsung ingat semuanya. Hehe.. Benar-benar keajaiban, bukan?" Naruto tertawa.

"Bodoh sekali. Kau memang dobe," kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa mendengar tingkah konyol temannya tersebut. Tapi untuk jaga imej, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, dulu kau sering berkunjung ke rumah sakitku dan kita sering bersama. Aku juga tahu kalau aku amnesia bahkan aku tahu juga dari Dokter Tsunade, kau meninggalkanku saat aku sekarat," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar, wajahnya tampak kaget.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku tahu alasannya. Kakakmu, kan? Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku. Hehe.. Terima kasih ya, Teme," Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku tentang operasi itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalau kau yang memberikan hatimu padaku dan mau mengorbankan semuanya kau salah. Akulah yang melakukan sandiwara terlebih dahulu."

**Flashback**

"Dokter, jika Sasuke ingin mendonorkan hatinya, terima saja!" kata Naruto agak memaksa.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah mendapat donor hati?" Dokter Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Kita lakukan sandiwara! Aku akan mengambil hati Sai. Jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui hal ini!" Naruto juga menggebrak meja kerja Dokter Tsunade.

"Bukankah itu berita baik?! Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya?!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin dia menyadari kalau hidupnya sangat beharga bagiku," Naruto meyakinkan Dokter Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Pasien menjengkelkan," Dokter Tsunade ingin sekali memukul pasien yang satu ini.

"Hehe.. Terima kasih, Dokter..," Naruto nyengir sebagai tanda bahagia.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitu? Kau membuatku merasa kalau itu pertemuan terakhirku? Bodoh," Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tanda bahagia.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau menjadi sahabat terbaik bagiku," Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah keseriusan.

"Sahabat? Kurasa itu sudah cukup," Sasuke menengadah ke langit menatap kembang api yang kian lama makin terang.

"Kau ingin kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kaget akan pertanyaan itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Suara dua perempuan berambut merah muda dan biru.

"Pacar kita sudah datang rupanya," Naruto tersenyum ke arah perempuan berambut biru.

Untung mereka berdua datang, jadi Naruto melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

Kedua perempuan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan Hinata, menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Padahal ini kencan pertama, tapi malah double date," keluh Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Siapa yang bilang akan double date?" tanya Sasuke.

"Habis, kalian berdua sepertinya ingin double date," kata Hinata.

"Hahaha... Siapa yang bilang?" secara bersamaan, Naruto merangkul Hinata dan Sasuke merangkul Sakura. Sontak kedua wajah gadis tersebut memerah.

"Hinata, kau ingin ke taman bermain, kan? Ayo kita ke taman bermain," Naruto menuntun Hinata berjalan ke kanan meninggalkan pasangan yang satunya.

Tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pundak Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Kau mau nonton, kan? Ayo kita ke bioskop," Sasuke yang masih merangkul Sakura berjalan ke kiri.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam karna Sasuke-menurut Sakura sih-sangat romantis.

**Sasuke's POV**

Yah, akhirnya begini. Aku punya pacar dan dia punya pacar.

Kalau ditanya 'Am I still normal?', mungkin aku hanya bisa menjawab 'ya'. Aku memang punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto, tetapi aku tidak ingin menjadikan perasaan ini merusak masa depanku dan menyakiti kami berdua. Meskipun aku tidak menyukai Sakura, aku akan mencoba menyukainya.

Naruto, apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan ini? Perasaan khusus yang menyiksa juga menimbulkan bahagia.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**The End**

Yuhu...! End! End! End! Endingnya malah jadi SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Duh.. Maaf jika tidak sesuai kehendak readers.. Tika bingung endingnya bagaimana. Tapi Tika harap readers terhibur. Mungkin fic ini lebih bernuansa friendship ya? Dan untuk chapter terakhir ini lucunya kurang.. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian.. Tika sibuk bangetttt….! Yah, tapi Tika tetep butuh review kalian semua. Am I Still Normal Tika akhiri sampai sini. Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb. Heehee

Oke! Review please..


End file.
